dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Thunder Shock Surprise
|inventor='Master Roshi' |user='Master Roshi Grandpa GohanDragon Ball: Origins, 2008 Piccolo Darkness Goku BlackDragon Ball Super chapter 21, "Last Chance For Hope" Future Warrior' |color= & or & or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Antenna Beam Beam Ray Dragon Thunder Electric Shock Evil Containment Wave Neiz Bind Wave Shocker Flatline' }} is a technique used by Master Roshi. Overview The user shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands and traps the opponent within an electric field. According to Yamcha in the English dub, this technique turns all the energy in the user's body into 20,000 volts of electricity. This attack is named after the 1967 Japanese variety show ''Bankoku Bikkuri Show. The attack is extremely lethal and dangerous, and as such, Roshi prefers not to use it. Normally, the opponent cannot escape; however, Goku was able to escape by transforming into a Great Ape at the sight of the full moon. Usage Before using it against Goku, Master Roshi had only needed to use the attack once before while sparring with Grandpa Gohan.Dragon Ball episode 27, "Number One Under the Moon?" Master Roshi practices similar electrical technique during a storm on his island. It absorbs a lightning bolt through his ki, and after, shoot it in finger beam form at sea.Dragon Ball episode 61, "Korin Tower" Darkness (in Master Roshi form) is seen using a similar Electric Shock attack against Goku and Yajirobe in the Cave of Darkness.Dragon Ball episode 116, "A Taste of Destiny" Piccolo also uses a very similar move twice against Great Ape Gohan when the latter is going crazy from his transformation into a Great Ape.Dragon Ball Z episode 8, "Gohan Goes Bananas!"Dragon Ball Z episode 18, "The End of Snake Way" In the manga, Goku Black used this technique against Future Trunks in the future. A possessed Roshi who's powers were increased by witchcraft later uses this move on Tien Shinhan while in his Max Power form in Dragon Ball Super and defeats him with his unnatural possessed power. The technique uses Master Roshi's own power amplified similar to the Kaio-ken, which was an overkill to Tien since he was knocked down by Max Power Roshi a few moments ago. While training at Korin Tower in preparation for the Tournament of Power, Master Roshi tested this ability on Yajirobe, until being instructed to stop. Master Roshi uses this attack during the Tournament of Power against Za Priccio, successfully trapping him while Tien defeats him with the Neo Tri-Beam. Video Game Appearances The technique is one of Roshi's super attacks in the ''Butōden'' video game series, his special attack in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and his Ultimate Blast in his base form in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, it is named ''Mankoku Kyoutenshou'', and screamed out by Roshi as "Lightning Surprise". The attack is used by Master Roshi (as both Jackie Chun and himself) and by Grandpa Gohan during the boss fights against them in Dragon Ball: Origins. It is Jackie Chun's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Named '''Turtle Style Last Resort, it is used by Jackie Chun during the first boss battle of Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it also appears under the name Turtle Style Last Resort and is a Super Skill that requires a great deal of charging time, but when used successfully, causes immense damage and paralysis to the opponent. It is one of two Super Skills that can be acquired by the Future Warrior (the other being the Lullaby Punch) that were used by Master Roshi/Jackie Chun in his final match with Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, despite Master Roshi not being playable in the game. It can be purchased by the Future Warrior from the Skill Shop after completing the Demon God Demigra Saga. When used the Future Warrior will shout out "Time For The Big Show!" or similar phrase depending on their selected voice option. Gallery References es:Bankoku Bikkuri Shō Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques